Ministry of Magic
Minister for Magic and Support Staff Minister for Magic and Support Staff is located on Level 1 of the Ministry. It is comprised of the Minister for Magic and his staff, which assist in the daily administration of the wizarding world in Great Britain. These wizards and witch hold positions of distinction with direct access to the Minister. Department of Magical Law Enforcement The Department of Magical Law Enforcement is the largest department at the Ministry of Magic. Arguably the most important of the various departments, it is a combination of police and justice facilities. All other departments are answerable to this one, with the exception of the Department of Mysteries. Auror Office Department of Intoxicating Substances Improper Use of Magic Office Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects Wizengamot Administration Services Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes The Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes is responsible for repairing accidental magical damage. Accidental Magic Reversal Squad Obliviator Headquarters Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures is the second largest Department in the Ministry of Magic. It is divided into three divisions named after the three categorisations of magical creatures: Being, Beast and Spirit. It also houses the liaison offices for Goblins and Centaurs. Beast Division Centaur Liaison Office Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures Dragon Research and Restraint Bureau Ghoul Task Force Werewolf Capture Unit Werewolf Registry Being Division Goblin Liaison Office Office for House-Elf Relocation Werewolf Support Services Spirit Division Goblin Liaison Office Centaur Liaison Office Pest Advisory Board Office of Misinformation Department of International Magical Cooperation The Department of International Magical Cooperation is an agency concerned in foreign affairs that attempts to get wizards from different countries to cooperate in wizarding actions, both political and public. The Department of International Magical Cooperation is an agency concerned in foreign affairs that attempts to get wizards from different countries to cooperate in wizarding actions, both political and public The International Magical Trading Standards Body The International Magical Office of Law The International Confederation of Wizards (British Seats) Department of Magical Transportation The Department of Magical Transportation is responsible for various aspects of magical transport. Floo Network Authority Broom Regulatory Control Portkey Office Apparition Test Centre Department of Magical Games and Sports The Department of Magical Games and Sports deals with organising sports events, the likes of the Quidditch World Cup and the Triwizard Tournament, as well as enforcing game-related laws and regulations. British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters Official Gobstones Club Ludicrous Patents Office Department of Mysteries The Department of Mysteries, located on Level Nine, is a section of the Ministry of Magic that carries out confidential research involving particular enigmas (death, time, space, thought, and love) and stores copies of prophecies. Most of its operations are carried out in total secrecy from the general wizard populace Brain Room Death Chamber Hall of Prophecy Love Chamber Space Chamber Time Room=